


i love you (and that's all that matters)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Divorced Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Meeting the Family, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Are you really sure it’s okay that I’m here?” Stiles asked, wringing his hands together anxiously. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, hidden away in the bedroom and trying his best to stave off a panic attack.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 18
Kudos: 363





	i love you (and that's all that matters)

**Author's Note:**

> been a wHILE since I wrote these two, so I hope you enjoy!

“Are you really sure it’s okay that I’m here?” Stiles asked, wringing his hands together anxiously. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, hidden away in the bedroom and trying his best to stave off a panic attack. 

The collar of his dress shirt felt like it was suffocating him, a heavy weight around his throat that felt foreign. He  _ hated _ button-downs, but he had wanted to look nice, and so he’d gone out and bought a dress shirt specifically for this dinner. Dress shirts—ones that fit him and weren’t stolen from Chris’ closet—were, as he’d suspected, not comfortable. 

He  _ did _ look nice, he reminded himself, pulling his hand away from where he’d been playing with the artful rip over the pocket of his jeans. Slacks would have been going too far outside his comfort zone, so Stiles had paired the pale purple button-down with black skinny jeans. Even with wearing his favourite pair of pants, the shirt was uncomfortable enough that it was making his skin itch. 

“Baby,” Chris said softly from the doorway. He had come back upstairs after letting his family inside, where Stiles had been hiding in the bedroom pacing back and forth. He wasn’t pacing now, but he was wringing his hands together obsessively. Chris gave him a fond look, and then used a kinder voice when he said, “baby,” again. 

And just the term of endearment started to relax the tension sitting all through his body. He stilled his hands so he could take Chris’ outstretched one, letting his boyfriend pull him into a hug. Chris’ hugs had always been better than anything in the world, with the way he made Stiles feel so small and protected in his arms.

This hug was no different from any of the others they’d shared over the  _ years _ they had been together, and Stiles took a deep breath as he let the familiar scent of Chris’ aftershave calm his racing heart and soothe his frayed nerves. Stiles focused on Chris’ hand, rubbing up and down his back in long slow strokes. It made it easier to breathe and think through the panic that had only gotten worse throughout the day and skyrocketed when Chris’ daughter and ex-wife had arrived. 

“I’m scared,” he whispered into Chris’ neck, throat closing up before he could say anything else. They hadn’t really talked about this—about how Stiles was feeling, how he was freaking out—further than deciding what night Chris’ family would come for dinner and then which night they’d go to Stiles’ dads, and now he wished they had. 

“Victoria is seeing someone new and has brought him as well,” Chris pointed out. Stiles snorted humorlessly and rolled his eyes, mentioning, “Victoria’s fiancé isn’t a year younger than your daughter, asshole.”

“Point,” Chris conceded. He pulled back, but before Stiles could even think of panicking, Chris was cupping his face in calloused hands and sweeping steady thumbs over his cheekbones, looking down at him with so much love Stiles felt ridiculous for even being worried about tonight. 

Now that he was finally feeling a bit calmer, he felt silly for having hidden in the bedroom.  _ Their _ bedroom, really, since Chris had asked him to move in a few months ago and they shared some of the bills. He was a steady presence in Chris’ life, a partner, despite their age difference. Stiles was  _ proud _ of their relationship, for fuck sakes. 

So he hadn’t met Chris’ family. So what? Chris and his dad went on finishing trips, maybe Stiles would get along with Allison and it wouldn’t even be that weird? They were both in their mid-twenties, so they’d probably be fine, and even if Allison hated him—well, hopefully she’d be adult enough not to say anything about it and everything would be okay. 

Everything would be okay. 

“I’ve got this,” Stiles told himself quietly, not looking away from Chris’ eyes, tracking the light stripes of gold that lined his pupils. 

“You’ve got this,” Chris told him with a sure nod and a squeeze to his middle. 

“I’ve got this,” he said, a bit louder, a smile starting to twist his lips up at the familiar exchange.

“You’ve got this!” Chris shouted, and Stiles burst out laughing, leaning back in the circle of Chris’ arms, knowing he’ll be held up. “Seriously, Sti, it’s going to be fine. I love you, baby. It doesn’t matter what Victoria thinks, and Allison’s opinion won’t change how I feel.”

Stiles nodded, reminding himself of something that he already knew—that Chris really did love him. Even if tonight  _ didn’t _ go well, it wouldn’t matter, because they loved each other, and that’s all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
